Maddie's Tears
by MoonlightUmbreon
Summary: I didn't know it was possible to feel this horrible... But after I did what I did to my son, horrible doesn't even qualify... -Angsty. Sequel to Ghost's Don't Cry, however can stand alone.-


**Disclaimer**

I don't own Danny Phantom, and, I'm also running out of witty disclaimers. Shoo lawyers!

**Author's Note**

Moonlight: Another oneshot. Probably will end up being sad 'cos I'm angsty at the moment.

Kris: You're _always _angsty. (rolls eyes) Don't say it, I know you love the stuff.

Moonlight: Okay, I decided that it's a sequal to Ghosts Don't Cry. You might want to read that first so you know exactly what's going on, but it can stand alone.

--

**Maddie's Tears**

**By MoonlightUmbreon**

That night I was teary-eyed and sobbing. I'd said all those horrible things to my son. _My son..._ And... I haven't seen him ever since... It's pain like you could never know, I thought I loved my son to bits, so much so that it knew no bounds, however I couldn't see through that Phantom mask. And then I insulted and hurt him so badly that I'm sure he's never had so much emotional pain...I just want it to go away... The pain, to wipe away and never ever come back... I didn't only hurt him, I hurt myself in the process...

"Forgive me!" I scream to the heavens, then bending over and looking at my reflection in the fountain. It was not what I normally saw. I normally saw... me. Just me. But now I see me... and darkness, twisting throughout the watery picture. I see the reflection of a bad mother, an idiot, a bully, and everything else that I hate with passion...

Owls sit in the park's trees. Their yellow, somewhat-glowing eyes giving me a constant reminder of my son's luminescent green orbs. Their hoots to me sound like shouts of anger and accusation. A stark white one in a distant tree reminding me of my son's own stark-white hair. My tears drip into the wishing fountain, where they will be forever lost, mixed with a combination of hydrogen, oxygen and little metal coins.

Suddenly I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. I turn to see an older woman trying to comfort me. She has a warm gaze, but it's doing nothing to the cold, icy feeling I'm getting all over... If anything I'm probably only making her feel worse. "What's wrong dear...?"

"You wouldn't understand!" I snap. She flinches, but is otherwise uneffected.

"Now come on, I'm sure it's nothing a talk can't cure..." the woman says to me sympathetically. "You'll be glad you did."

"It isn't something a talk can cure!" I yell. "I can't talk about it because if I do, I don't want to think about it! Just. Go. AWAY!"

The woman is shocked and hurries off, her hands over her eyes. What have I done?! That's two people I've hurt today! I'm worse than a malevolent ghost... the worst malevolent ghost in the entire existence from the real world and the Ghost Zone...

"And he was only trying to help!" I wail, smashing my fist into the water and breaking the tention, making it splash up and cover me from head to foot. Now not only am I cold and heartless on the inside, but the outside, too. As I look into the fountain again, I see the face I hate. I loath it. I want... want... want to murder it! Make it no more!

...But I can't. I can't murder it... that would make things so much worse... Instead, I drew my fist back once more and punch the reflection with conciderable force. My fist flew deeper into the water than before, hitting the concrete basin and ripping my jumpsuit, making my knuckles bleed. The blood rises to the top and laces the water with a murky red colour, drifting lazily around my costant reflection. The blood reminds me of how I was constantly trying to shoot my own son, dissect him, destroy him... _hurt him._

My body becomes limp, with my head just above the water, my hands dangling into it. More tears drip into it, making it ripple. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. What am I meant to do? Will my son ever forgive me for what I said...?

Danny, as Phantom, looks at me from the other side of the park. No... he's looking at the well... He walks towards it, but upon noticing me, his face turns to nothing short of stone with a blank, unreadable expression on it.

Then he walks away.

--

**Author's Note**

Moonlight: It's short, I know. But there's nothing more I could put without repeating myself.

Kris: You really need to write longer pieces.

Moonlight: Well this is better than nothing, or an infinitely over-repetitive one! Anyway, please review on what you think.

Peace,

MoonlightUmbreon


End file.
